


Wasn't Looking

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Like one, M/M, One Shot, Sex Toys, Smut, Songfic, a bit of edgeplay, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: It’s strange and frightening, Yuusuke notes."I love you.""And I, you."Song is Wasn't Looking by ELIZA





	Wasn't Looking

**Author's Note:**

> @ VAL I HATE YOU  
> @ everyone else hello I've been dead and I'm still dying but I rose from the grave because  
> because I put up a poll on my twitter about whether I should write explicit shukita or just general shukita and turns out y'all nasties hUH should've KNOWN

__

_Said my name  
A hundred times_

“Ren.”

He said, enthralled by the sight in front of him, his thumb tracing a line across Ren’s lower lip.

“Ren…”

He whispered his name again, purely enthralled by the sight in front of him, and he wonders if he’s ever seen Ren like this before.

Pink lips spread apart, black eyes blown with lust, and red dusts on pale cheeks.

He slightly feels a faint touch lingering behind on his skin as Ren’s hand moved to tuck a navy strand behind his hair.

“…All of you.” He said with a smile, Yuusuke at the realization that he is at the mercy of wanting eyes.

Leaning in to the touch, he immediately lifted his hand away to nudge Ren’s hands back onto his cheeks, planting kisses on the palm.

“Ren.”

He said again, shifting his weight and moving downwards as he started planting butterfly kisses on Ren’s neck, his hands moving to stroke pert nubs.

Yuusuke could feel his partner’s body shiver under him, Ren’s hands curled up into a fist as he clenched the sheets, chest heaving as if every bit of breath had been sucked away from him.

“…Beautiful.”

He whispered slow, loving shushes into his ears.

Feather light touches from his fingertips reached Ren’s loose pants, and Yuusuke turned upwards to watch him, his own eyes gazing intently at the deepening red on Ren’s cheeks.

“Y-Yuusuke…”

He said breathlessly.

“I will stop… should you wish for me to.”

Ren gently shook his head, then moved to sit up and he leaned close – Soon, his lips were only a strand of hair away from Yuusuke’s.

“…Keep going, please.”

He cupped Yuusuke’s cheeks in both his hands, this kiss more tender and passionate than before.

For Yuusuke, it was like the world had stopped, and he was at the mercy of this man.

Ren was passionate as the color red, reflected in his eyes as he dons his true nature.

__

_Here you are  
By my side_

“Yuusuke—“

He moaned, the intent for warning to no avail.

“Ah...”

Yuusuke immediately let go, and reverted to slow, gentle strokes.

“…Patience.”

He was sure that Ren could definitely feel the fluttering butterfly kisses that were placed on his thighs.

He moved to hover over Ren once more, their bodies so close to each other, like the thin strand that separates the earth from the skies far in the horizon.

“Yuusuke…”

Ren let out breathy moans, and he was shivering throughout his whole body, hips moving forward even though they were stopped by Yuusuke’s waist that was pressed against him.

Yuusuke pressed their foreheads together, and closed his eyes.

“Just wonderful.”

He reached out to Ren’s member once again and returned to his previous pace of slow, languid strokes.

Ren bit his lip, holding back his pent up frustration and let out a choppy laughter.

“…The buzzing is kind of weird now.”

“We’ll get there.”

Yuusuke started to mess with the pace. At some point, his pace grew quicker, but his grip was looser. This lead to a groan of frustration from Ren.

“Yuusuke, please.”

Ren begged, pleading for release.

And who was he to deny that for any longer?

So then Yuusuke reached out to the button that he had placed on the windowsill earlier, he turned the knob to the rightmost and put his hand to work.

The moans that filled the room felt fulfilling to him, and he could feel his lips curving into a small smile.

It was only his name, and his name alone that made its way through Ren’s lips.

Ren was as tempting as the color black, as alluring as his fantasies had led him to believe.

__

_And now you want to wrap your arms around me, round me_

“Yuusuke…!”

Ren moaned in-between gasps, strands of black sticking to his face.

Yuusuke thrust into Ren again, leading to an unfinished sentence and Ren bucking his hips closer into him.

He groaned, and he wasn’t sure anymore how long he would last – but he could tell that Ren was much closer than he was.

His movement was growing erratic, the legs around his waist pressing into him harder much more often now, and by now he definitely knew Ren enough to be able to tell by ear how close Ren was to release.

“Yuusuke, I’m—“

He leaned close and pressed their lips together, though for a brief moment as he was taken by surprise.  
Ren’s hands had reached for his and their fingers locked together, and this time Ren leaned upwards to catch Yuusuke’s lips in his.

He could feel the shiver that ran its course throughout the other man’s body, and the moan that reverberated silently within.

“You always… seem to surprise me.”

Yuusuke whispered into his ear, his cheeks brushing against Ren’s as if a ghostly touch, and he continued his thrusts once again.

A more wanton moan this time had escaped Ren’s lips, and he let go of Yuusuke’s hands in surprise, this time covering his own mouth.

Yuusuke definitely did not relent – he picked up his pace, and slightly shifted his weight to the side, spreading Ren’s legs a little wider.

His moans turned unintelligible, and Yuusuke leaned closer to Ren. He nuzzled Ren’s shoulder as Ren’s arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

Ren was as affectionate as the color pink, the love and adoration sometimes much more than Yuusuke feels that he deserves.

__

_I know you wasn't looking but  
You are putting your love at my fingertips_

“Ren.”

He gently said his name, in response a satisfied purr from his adoring partner.

“What?”

“Perhaps I should leave? The last train is in…”

Yuusuke turned around to grab his phone, but Ren had beat him by several nanoseconds.

“…One minute.”

He was silent for a while, and nodded to himself.

“…I suppose I can run.”

“What? No.” Ren wrapped his arms around him. “You’d be arrested for public indecency.”

“…I don't suppose one minute is enough for anyone to put all their clothes back on.”

Yuusuke pursed his lips, a puzzled look on his face.

“Why don’t you stay the night, just this once?” Ren smiled, leaning on his shoulder.

“I can’t possibly impose.”

Ren raised an eyebrow, and laughed.

“Seriously, it’s fine. Stay over.”

“…What about boss?”

“You mean… if he’d be shocked at the sight of two boyfriends naked on a bed?”

“In a way.”

Ren leaned backwards to grab the clothes that he had long abandoned near the nightstand, and put his shirt on Yuusuke’s chest, as if trying to cover every inch of the skin without having to put it on.

“There. Two boyfriends _a little less_ naked.”

It’s strange and frightening, Yuusuke notes, because he feels complete infatuation towards Ren.

Enticed by the things he does, enthralled by what he says, and captivated by how Ren gives himself completely to him.

Yuusuke let out a chuckle, and put his hands on Ren’s.

In a moment of ambush, he put Rens shirt on him.

Ren’s face popped out of the black fabric, painted with confusion and a bit of surprise.

Yuusuke then turned to find his shirt, and put it on.

“There.” He smiled to himself. “Now we are definitely a little less naked.”

Ren laughed, though briefly, and it subsided – leaving a sweet, loving smile in its wake.

“I love you.”

Ren was as wonderful as all the colors that he painted with. 

He was as breathtaking, he thinks, a smile on his face.

“And I, you.”

__

_So sugar give into it and come and give me a kiss_

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to admit how many times I had to stop because I,,, died,,, a bit halfway because I kept telling people before "yeah idk I think I just have a preference for general, soft shukitas. dunno If I'll ever write explicit."
> 
> and yet here I am
> 
> what, you've never seen a liar before?


End file.
